The present invention relates to containers for food items and similar products and in particular to a container having an elevating inner wall employing an elevating mechanism that does not extend into the product or outside of the container during use.
Certain food products, for example, salsa, may be enjoyed by dipping chips or the like directly into the product. For this purpose, the product may be emptied from its original container into a shallow bowl suitable for this purpose.
It would be desirable to be able to dip some food products directly into the container to avoid the need for a separate dish and to permit the casual enjoyment of the product in a variety of different environments including those where a separate dish is impractical or inappropriate. Dipping products directly into the container works relatively well when the container is full, but it can be difficult or impossible as the food product is consumed and its upper surface drops into the container. This problem can be lessened by the use of extremely shallow containers; however, such containers can be impractical in the stream of commerce and unattractive to the end consumer.